Apparatus and methods for lifting, transporting and relocating assembled non-penetrating anchors are shown and described.
Non-penetrating anchors 12 to provide fall protection for workers working at the edge of a roof or other fall hazards are in general use in industry. Generally, conventional anchors 12 include a plurality of individual weights 16 which are supported and carried by a frame 18 of any suitable type. Frame 18 includes suitable structure such as a ring 14 for attaching a safety lifeline thereto which in turn is connected to a harness worn by the worker. When moving conventional anchors 12 from one location to another, they need to be disassembled. After disassembling, all the component parts (as many as 20-30) need to be moved separately and then reassembled in the new location. Thus, a need exists for a unique carrier for lifting, transporting and relocating the assembled non-penetrating anchor 12 in one piece to a new location on the roof or other fall hazard.